xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnin' Rubber 4
Burnin' Rubber 4 'is the fourth game in the Burnin' Rubber series ''which first released on August 10, 2010. Gameplay The player is supposed to complete many different challenges and stages throughout the game. The player is given two cars to start with, the Bullet 350 and the Phaser GTI. The player can also start off with the Abraham N1 when completing Burnin' Rubber 3. The player is tasked with the goal of collecting all tickets in the four free roam maps, which are The City, Big Rock, Snow Peak, and The Jungle. The City is available at the beginning, meanwhile the other free roam maps excluding The Docks have to be unlocked. There are a total of 36 tickets in the game which nine are located in each of the four maps mentioned. The Docks is excluded from this. Every collected ticket equals one challenge and those challenges can be started at the Ticket Office. Some of those challenges will even unlock new vehicles such as the Vice V80, Big Truck and more. After completing all challenges, the player is supposed to go to The City where the Spray shop is. Near the Spray Shop, there is a yellow marker which the player has to drive in to start the last challenge, named The End. There are also a few missions around the free roam maps which cannot be started from the Ticket Office, which are named Special Missions. Missions like those have their own marker and they mostly unlock new free roam maps. Some of them may unlock vehicles as well, such as the Taxi, Police, Rally 7, and more. There are even Time Trials, Rampages, and Demolitions around the open world maps. Some of these challenges can actually be difficult. There are also collectibles such as Cash Suitcases and Nuclear Detonators. The player can ignite all Nuclear Detonators, or complete all Time Trials, Rampages, and Demolitions challenges for special surprises, such as Unlimited Secondary Ammo or Free Upgrades and even more. Game Of The Year Edition Burnin' Rubber 4 was nominated by Shockwave.com as the 2010 Game Of The Year. Xform released an updated edition of the game in April 12, 2011, with many tweaks and changes. They include: * Free roam locations are now at night. * Loading screen, title, and logo were changed. * Pre-race notifications and help dialogue slow down in-game time and look different. * Explosions no longer remove the HUD and replace it with black bars. * Cops now have mounted guns on their roof that are triggered by using a weapon in range. * Armored trucks were included. Removal On March 2017, Burnin' Rubber 4 was removed from the game portal Shockwave.com due to the deprecation of NPAPI plugins on modern browsers. Standalone On May 17, 2018, Xform released the Burnin' Rubber 4 standalone for $4.99. Buy it here: https://xform.itch.io/burnin-rubber-4 0TR0gd.png wUjXhJ.png uIG79Z.png xn7V1B.png Trivia * It is one of the only two Burnin' Rubber games to feature open world gameplay and free roaming. The other being Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn. * It is the only game in the series to have tickets. * It is currently the second and last Burnin' Rubber game to feature the Coyote helicopter and is the first game to feature boats. ** It is also the second game to feature aircrafts. ** The player can fly planes in one of the three side missions in the military base in Big Rock. * In the standalone version, mounted guns can be disabled from the launcher. * In the standalone version, all 5 areas have options for time of day, including The Docks, which was in the GOTY version so could not have a daytime version. * The standalone changes the logo design of the original, with simple text instead of a trophy-like design, similar to Burnin' Rubber 3. * The description from the special mission called Tank Busting says that the player is supposed to finish Burnin' Rubber 3 to unlock the tank. This process got more complicated, due to the games not being online. * It has been republished three times in total. * It is the game that has the most content. It can take four hours to complete the game at 100% if the player does not do a speed run. For now, it is the biggest game Xform has ever made. *Xform got the ''Shockwave.com Online Game Of The Year Award''''' for this game in summer 2010. Category:Games Category:Published in 2010 Category:Burnin' Rubber Series